trio amoroso
by i-chan.loveneko
Summary: "ese maldito vampiro degenerado"...eso era lo que pensaba zero pero..era odio lo que sentia por cierto vampiro?...quien save... bueno yo soy la escritora asi que yo se...pero como sea solo leanlo XD
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaa pues bien ase rato que tenía ganas de hacer un fanfic cuando un dia en el baño asi es en el baño se me dio esta genial idea y pues empecé a escribir y kyaaaaa espero que les guste y en este fic sacare todo mi lado fujoshi les aconsejo que esperen los últimos capítulos que allí si que pondré escenas que les harán sangrar la nariz XD (diablos mi lado fujoshi está saliendo ¬¬)

Como sea comencemos: vampire knigh ni sus personajes me pertenecen (porque si así fuera yuuki ya se abria ido un laaargo tiempo mientras los demás vampiros sexis… cof cof)bla bla bla En esta historia kaname y yuki ya se sabe que son hermanos, ichiru y zero nunca se han separado y viven con sus padres…zero no es un vampiro y bueno creo que eso es lo mas importante empesare con kanameXzero pero luego pondré mas parejas como a pedido de una amiga: ichijouXshiki y lo que se me ocurra, comente y denme ideas no me hago responsable por traumas o daños sicológicos: D

* * *

><p>Un trió amoroso<p>

Primer capítulo: Aléjate de mi hermano!

Todo iba mal para el pobre de zero kiryu, al parecer se había enterado de algo que jamás digo JAMAS hubiera querido saber pero la cruel realidad era que su hermano ichiru estaba saliendo con ese estúpido sangre pura de kuran kaname, lo detestaba más que nada en el mundo y la idea de que esos dos estuvieran juntos le hacía arder el pecho, lo que el pensaba que era causado solo por el odio que tenía hacia ese vampiro de segunda y que estuviera tan cerca de su dulce hermano( si, claro piensa que es odio no mas XD).

zero desde hace un tiempo que había notado que esos dos estaban siempre juntos y a veces se iban a lugares apartados o pasando toda la noche hablando por teléfono, zero tenia sus sospechas pero prefería guárdaselas para el ,hasta que un día ichiru con una sonrisa se le acerco a zero y le dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo como si dijera" _hey hermano me prestas tu shampo?" _dijo:  
>-hermano…me gusta kaname y estoy saliendo con el-mientras tomaba del hombro a su hermano mayor.<br>zero sintió un escalofio luego vio como su vida pasaba delante de sus ojos y en medio de segundos termino desmayado en el piso tirando espuma por la boca…(ok, tal vez exagere un poco XD).  
>zero no savia que hacer, su primera opción era clavarle una estaca al maldito de kaname o simplemente olvidarlo y dejarlo ser…después de estar unos días pensándolo(ya que tuvo que guardar reposo)decidió simplemente ver el desenlace de la situación.<p>

Después de que zero estuviera sano areglo sus cosas y se preparo para ir a la escuela y ver la situación actual, como siempre kuran kaname los esperaba a ambos en la entrada de la puerta junto a su hermana menor kuran yuuki  
>-hola! Si no se apuran llegaremos tarde!-decia la anergetica yuki abrasando a los dos gemelos, kaname solo miraba la escena con una sonrisa, zero sintió enseguida la mirada de kaname y se le vino a la mente<em>" este maldito vampiro degenerado seguro que pensara en llevarse a ichiru de nuevo", <em>mientras pensaba esto la campana sono por lo que tubo que dejar de lado su rabia e irse corriendo al tercer piso donde estaba su primera clase que era la que mas detestaba ya que estaba junto al "vampiro pervertido" o era asi como le decidió llamar a kaname ( jejeje vampiro pervertido XD). La clase se le havia hecho eterna al chico de cabellos plateados, mientras miraba por la ventana y lo único que deseaba era irse de allí, podía sentir como alguien lo estaba mirando en varias ocasiones pero decidió restarle importancia. Cuando sonó la campana se fue a la azotea a relajarse un poco, apenas subió y se recostó en el piso sintió como la puerta de repente se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver a la animosa chica de cabellos café con el seño fruncido  
>-zero! Si te la pasas todo el dia aquí terminaras reprobando todas las materias!-<br>-aun saltándome las clases logro tener mejores notas que tu BAKA..-  
>yuuki totalmente molesta tiro un suspiro y se sento junto al peli plata, charlaron un rato hasta que la no tan inteligente yuuki saco un tema de conversación más o menos interesante.<br>-con que kaname y ichiru están pasando mucho tiempo juntos, seguro algo tendrán entre manos-zero escucho el comentario y se le vino a la cabeza todo lo sucedido anteriormente.  
>-deja en paz a los tortolos de seguro estarán asiendo babosadas en algún lugar-dijo totalmente irritado.<br>-he?...tortolos?... pero si yo creí que ni chan estaba loco por zero…- al decir esto zero se paro agitadamente tomando de sorpresa a la peli castaña  
>-repite lo que dijiste…-dijo zero con una actitud asesina-<br>-nada…nada pero si esos están así hace más de un mes-dijo desviando la mirada hacia otro lado por el miedo que le causaba zero.  
>-y?-dijo zero volviéndose a recostar-<br>-pues de seguro que ya habrán tenido sexo!-dijo yuuki con florcitas a su alrededor y una cara de boba, mientras que zero al escuchar la declaración se paro casi de golpe y dio un puñetazo en la pared dejando su mano marcada…sin decir nada se marcho dejando a una perpleja yuuki con el pensamiento de "_mejor no hubiera dicho nada"._ Zero caminaba por los pasillos con la frase de la peli café en la cabeza…_"de seguro ya habrán tenido sexo!"…"sexo", "sexo"…..KYAAAAAA!...-_pego un grito zero mientras se golpeaba la cabezacon la pared más cercana, su pecho de repente se apretó y sentía ganas de vomitar…de seguro era por la idea de que esos dos pudieran hacer ese tipo de cosas ( si claro…sigue soñando! XD).

__ya no soportaba la idea por lo que salió corriendo por el pasillo para cuando dio la vuelta chocar con el vampiro pervertido que tanto estaba en su cabeza.  
>zero estaba encima de kaname y este al ver que estaban tan cerca solo dio una sonrisa y dijo:<br>-parese que estas muy activo esta mañana kiryu kun-dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla del peli plateado, zero simplemente dio un leve sonrojo y se levanto apresurado, estaba mas que molesto mucho más que eso, estaba que ardía de furia, no savia porque…simplemente quería matar a alguien de preferencia a kaname ,se le vinieron todas las imágenes pervertidas de esos dos asiendo quien sabe quien por lo que solo atino a golpear a kaname en la cabeza y gritarle mientras le apuntaba con el dedo:

-ALEJATE DE MI HERMANO!-

* * *

><p>Y con esto termino el primer capítulo XD ….kyaaa se que a primera vista no parece un zeroXkaname pero en el segundo capítulo tengo planeado explicar todaaa la situación y allí si que quedaran metidos XD .<br>En este fic tengo planeado poner a un muy compulsivo zero y a un algo pervertido kaname( ODIENME SI ES LO QUE QUIEREN!XD)  
>-tengo planeado hacer los capítulos no muy largos aunque algunos se me ira un poquito la manita<br>-todavía no se cuantos capitulo serán pero si se que habrá continuación y que la subiré lo más pronto posible…  
>-cualquier duda critica o idea es aceptada!XD Perdonen mi mente retorcida y por favor comente o si no ,no pongo la segunda parte y los dejo con la duda XD…incluso con uno no más me animo :3 deseenme suerte, hasta la próxima XD<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa volví…¿Me extrañaron?...ojala que así sea XD bueno como sea gracias por los comentarios me hicieron muy feliz respecto a la petición que pusiera takumaXichiru realmente me gustaría pero de antes ya me habían pedido hacer de ichijouXshiki así que tendré que pos ponerlo pero por alguna razón me inspiro en hacer otro apenas termine este, así que espera no mas XD…

Haber, lo de siempre: esta serie ni los personajes me pertenecen..bla bla bla sigamos con la historia y con la siguientes parejas :D

* * *

><p>Trió amoroso<p>

Segundo capitulo: confusiones, planes y pokis

-si te veo poniéndole una mano encima a mi hermano te aseguro que te disparare en la cabeza!-dijo un molesto zero mientras se alejaba dejando a un casi choqueado kaname tirado en el suelo.

(bueno a hora nos vamos a desviar un poco de la historia, hacia la segunda pareja principal de este fic XD).cierto vampiro amante de los pokis caminaba por allí, al parecer no tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de ir a clases, se miro en su bolsillo por si le quedaba alguna caja de pokis para entretenerse, pero al notar que no tenia ninguno se sentó en el pasto y empezó a hacer puchero hasta que cierto vampiro rubio de ojos esmeralda paso por allí, se quedo quieto alrededor de 5 minutos viendo lo adorable que se veía su pokiadicto asiendo puchero, se acerco a el y le hablo:  
>-hey shiki!-dijo sentándose alado del, y mirándolo a sus bellos ojos celeste.<br>-que pasa-dijo el de ojos celeste sin inmutarse por la aparición de ojiverde  
>-no deberías estar en clases?...en vez de eso te encuentro aquí solo en el pasto con esa linda expresión…¿acaso piensas tentarme?-dijo ichijou con una sonrisa en el rostro y acariciando los cabellos del muy extrañado shiki. Ya que shiki no le importaba las caricias de ichijou ya que después de todo se conocían de hace tiempo, solo espero hasta que se hartara de hacerlo, lo cual tardo un poco ya que el rubio no paraba de desordenar su cabello.<br>-oye…si sigues así, mejor me voy a clases-dijo ya arto el pokiadicto-  
>-he… pero es que tu pelo se siente muy bien, siempre tan desordenado y lindo- ichijou paro de revolver su cabello, se lo quedo viendo por unos segundo, levanto el mentón de shiki y lo beso en la boca…<p>

(kyaaaa soy maldita lose lo deje justo en la parte buena XD! Pero tenemos que seguir con la siguiente pareja así que esperen no más :D)

Zero ya se había marchado dejando a un muy MUY confundido kaname apenas sosteniéndose de la pared tratando de recordar lo que le había dicho el peliplateado: "_si te veo poniéndole una mano encima a mi hermano te aseguro que te disparare en la cabeza!"…_  
>-¿hermano?...se refiere a ichiru?...acaso el cree que yo y ichiru…-kaname quedo en blanco mientras recordaba que últimamente estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con el peliplateado menor, pero…zero pensaba que….<br>-porque a mí?….-dijo un muy irritado kaname mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo en el piso con una expresión de "mátenme por lo que más quieran…"

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

Hace más de un mes que sucedió pero ichiru lo recordaba como si fuera sido ayer, al parecer un día después de la clase de gimnasia y después de que todos ya se habían ido ichiru recordó que se le había quedado el celular en una banca de los vestidores por lo que debería regresar…cuando llego allí escucho unos sonidos y alguien que nombraba el nombre de su hermano, ichiru no tenía ni idea de la persona que estaba adentro , que había abierto el casillero de su hermano y estaba oliendo y refregándose la playera de su hermano mayor en la cara era kuran kaname…  
>-ka..kaname?...-dijo un muy traumado y asustado ichiru.<p>

Fin flashback

* * *

><p>Después de eso, kaname trataba de explicarle lo que paso a ichiru con la tonta escusa de que había sentido una presencia extraña en la ropa de zero(si claro…ni yo que soy bastante idiota me lo creo¬¬), pero sin lograrlo ya que ichiru ya savia desde bastaaaante tiempo que si alguien olfateaba y se restregaba la playera de su hermano en la cara significaba:<p>

1) que estaba loco por el o…  
>2)…Em.…. ¡¿Qué OTRA RAZON IVA A VER PARA HACER ESO?( jajaj no se tal vez le gustaba oler la ropa de la gente? XD)<p>

Como sea, al parecer ichiru en vez de contarle a su hermano que si lo llegaba a saber le daría un ataque…decidió ayudar a kaname para conquistar el corazón de su hermano en vez de estar oliendo su ropa como un pervertido.  
>desde entonces ichiro y kaname siempe se juntaban para hablar de zero y las cosas que le gustaban y le disgustaban al peli plateado, ya que los dos eran gemelos savian todo del otro, ichiru le contaba de cuando zero mojaba la cama o como comía un barquillo de helado, o incluso en la noche se hablaban de cómo salía de la ducha o que cara ponía cuando dormía( creo que ichiru si no fuera porque viven bajo el mismo techo pensaría que es un acosador! XD).<br>kaname savia que el tiempo que pasaba con ichiru era bastante pero siempre se la pasaban hablando de zero esto, zero aquello y demás…aunque a pesar de que savia que zero enojado era capaz de todo, estaba algo feliz de que su ojos esmeralda estaba celoso..o por lo menos eso aparentaba.  
>-que fue lo que le dijiste?-decia kaname a ichiru mientras comían el almuerzo-<br>-pues recuerdas la otra vez que me preguntaste si zero era celoso o no…pues le dije que estábamos saliendo..-dijo mascando una croqueta de carne, mientras que el ojos café izo lo contrario soltando la comida que tenía en la boca por el comentario del menor.  
>-y...y como reacciono?-decía algo sonrojado<br>-m…si no mal recuerdo se desmayo y le salió espuma por la boca.  
>-tan mal se lo tomo?...-dijo algo sorprendido kaname<br>-pues si…aunque eso y lo que te dijo significa que esta algo celoso…o no?...ya tenemos un avance :D –dijo ichiru dando golpecitos a la espalda de kaname mientras en la azotea por otro lado se encontraban zero y yuuki comiendo el almuerzo o por lo menos eso intentaba yuuki que estaba siendo tirada hacia una esquina por la mala aura de zero que lo rodeaba, era tan pesada que sentía que estaba en el infierno.  
>-zero…hay algo que te moleste..?<br>-nada-dijo cortante e irritado-  
>-y dime sabes donde están nisán y ichiru…-zero levanto la mirada y la vio con una expresión de "hoy te mueres" lo que hiso que se espantara tanto que saliera corriendo.<br>-ha…-pego un suspiro recostándose en el techo… ¿Qué demonios hago ahora?" Se preguntaba mientras sentía un dolor en el pecho. ( jejej ya se está poniendo interesante XD)

Mientras: en otro lugar de la escuela camina un muy adolorido ichijou después de ser golpeado por un muy molesto shiki justo después de ese beso que no duro más de 10 segundos antes de que se apartara.  
>-ha…"¿Qué demonios hago ahora?"-se preguntaba el ojiesmeralda sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo junto su mejilla.<br>Al parecer tenía que encontrar una forma de conseguir el perdón de su querido pokiadicto pero cualquier escusa sonaría tonta, por lo que se dispuso a alejarse un tiempo de su querido shiki o por lo menos hasta que se le pasara el enojo, ¿se habría adelantado mucho?, o tal vez ¿debió haber metido la lengua?, o quizás debió haberlo tirado al piso y …(ok ok con eso basta por ahora XD)

En conclusión: kaname salía con ichiru o al menos eso creía zero, pero kaneme amaba a zero pero zero odiaba a kaname o eso creía mientras que ichijou trataba de llegar a 3 base con shiki, pero este lo desprecio…¿Por qué lo odiaba?...kyaaa hasta a mi se me hace confuso XD

¿Qué pasara ahora?...(y todavia me falta agregar otra pareja!)

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

Ok…XD por lo menos ahora se entiende un poco más la cosa..Haber que pasara con estos cuatro..y con yuuki que también está algo metida en el asunto…pondré mas parejas mas adelante…lo que me pidan yo lo pongo desde nekos hasta Bob esponja (si es necesario XD…)  
>advierto que ya la cosa se pondrá algo picante el siguiente capítulo ya que pondré a mis semes favoritos en acción para conquistar a sus ukes…a respecto a yuuki …allí veo donde la pongo :D<p>

Hasta la próxima….


	3. Chapter 3

Regrese con mis ideas locas y fujoshis realmente soy rápida cuando se trata de hacer historias pero respecto a estudiar y hacer tareas no tanto ¬¬…como sea aquí pondré a la siguiente pareja y continuaremos con la diversión!...

Ahora: lo de siempre: este anime no me pertenecen por que si así fuera ya todos estarían asiendo cosas indecentes por allí! XD…(mierda! Salió mi lado fujoshi de nuevo!) Disfruten XD

* * *

><p>3 capitulo:<p>

"en campaña!"

Zero había llegado a su casa apenas el timbre sonó, lo que mas deseaba era encerrarse en su cuarto para siempre, no savia que hacer respecto a su hermano y ha kaname…su cabeza daba vueltas mientras caminaba en círculos pensando en qué demonios vio ichiru en el. Era cierto que era atractivo y demás, aunque también tenía una personalidad muy genial y col y si hablamos de su cuerpo tampoco estaría nada mal. A zero se le vino a la mente una imagen de kaname todo sudoroso durante la clase de educación física, pasaron unos segundos hasta que se escuchara un estruendo en toda la casa que provenía de la habitación de zero.  
>-zero!...te encuentras bien?...que fue eso?-dijo la madre de zero preocupada, ya que la puerta no estaba cerrada entro y lo primero que vio fue a su hijo botado en el piso con la frente marcada y la pared con la marca del golpe ,diciendo entre dientes "<em>me quiero morir!","te matare kaname!".<em>  
>su madre cerro la puerta suavemente y antes de bajar las escaleras, dio una pequeña risita.<br>-vaya, creo que por fin esta relación esta teniendo avance…-dijo la madre de zero mientras bajaba y se disponía a terminar la cena.  
>de improviso y mucho después que se hermano llego el hijo menor de los kiryu, saludo a su madre y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina para hablar con ella.<br>-he…-suspiro-mamá, no sabes lo pesado que estuvo el día de hoy..-dijo ichiru mientras su madre seguía cocinando.  
>-y como van las cosas con kaname?...<br>-mal…el muy tonto todavía no se tira encima de zero…  
>-aun nada?...-dijo su mamá dejando lo que hacia de lado y acercandose mas al peli plateado-si siguen así jamás tendré nietos…-dijo con un leve puchero<br>-no te preocupes hablare con yuuki y convenceremos a kaname de dar el primer paso!-dijo un muy entusiasmado ichiru mientras corría subiendo las escaleras, entro a la habitación de su hermano, lo sentó en el escritorio y le hablo casi como en un interrogatorio

( Definitivamente algo tenía entre manos..XD que me cae bien ichiru! :3). El menor savia que si le decía claramente las cosas a zero, nada resultaría bien, así que decidió hacer lo que mejor sabe hacer un BUEN hermano: echar leña al fuego y cagarle la vida al otro (claro que por su propio bien…XD).  
>-ni san…es verdad que golpeaste a kaname?-dijo con los ojos algo llorosos( si que savia fingir XD)<br>-etto…¡no pienses mal el fue quien me provoco!-dijo zero tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano  
>-pero…*snif* yo quería que se llevaran bien…-"<em>diablos"<em>, esto se le vino a la mente zero cuando escucho las palabras del ojimorado con un tono de preocupación, zero no le gustaba, más bien ODIABA la relación de su hermano con kaname, pero por ahora tendría que controlarse.  
>-si, lo golpee, lo siento…-dijo con un suspiro<br>- a mi no me tienes que pedir disculpas!...tienes que disculparte con kaname!-  
>-he?...per-no pudo decir mas, ya que rápidamente su voz fue callada por la ichiru.<br>-mañana después de la escuela te encontraras con kaname y te disculparas…  
>-per…-fue callado otra vez…<br>-sin escusas mañana sin falta, y si no vienes entonces dejare de ser tu hermano!-dijo dejando al pobre de zero pálido…¿en serio le gustaba tanto ese vampiro pervertido como para llegar a estos extremos?, el corazón de zero dio un salto, mientras ichiru se iba de la habitación de su hermano con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
>-bien! Ya tengo a los modelos…ahora falta la escenografía fufufu…-dijo ichiru entrando a su habitación y empezando a marcar un numero en su celular…<p>

Mientras: en otra casa se encontraba un algo atormentado shiki atragantándose con pokis, al parecer cierto vampiro de ojos esmeraldas le había robado su primer beso.  
>-estúpido takuma…-decía un shiki sonrojado mientras recordaba el suceso de esta mañana, no le molestaba que takumi lo tocara o le dijera lindo y esas cosas, pero su carácter frió he indiferente cambio cuando el rubio dio el primer movimiento dejándolo todo rojo y con los ojos brillantes, realmente prefería olvidarlo, pero por mas que lo intentaba no lo lograba…<br>-diablos…-dijo un enfurruñado shiki que savia que si no dormía no saldrían bien las fotos de mañana( después de todo en este fic shiki sigue siendo modelo :D).  
>Desde siempre sentía algo por ichijou pero solo creía que era un sentimiento de fraternidad ya que después de todo fue casi un hermano para el.<br>-he…-suspiro, su mente daba vueltas mientras recordaba el beso del rubio, se toco sus labios y recordó lo gentil que fue y que entes de besarlo, el acaricio su mejilla, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de shiki, escondió su cara bajo las sabanas y empezó a dormir, ya no quería tener que recordad eso! ( si claro, espérate no mas, ¿acaso crees que con un beso basta XD?.

Dejando completamente de lado a los ukes, se encontraban los semes el doble de preocupados, por un lado de encontraba kaname que no savia como explicarle a su zero la razón por la que pasaba tanto tiempo con ichiru…que debía hacer?, normalmente kaname siempre arreglaba todo con una sonrisa caballerosa pero en este caso esto no serviría ya que savia lo terco que podría ser su peli plateado….mientras que por otro se encontraba takuma con su mejilla algo inflamada y pensando como ganar el perdón de su ojiceleste.  
>De repente el teléfono de kuran kaname sonó, y kaname pudo percibir que quien lo llamaba era el hermano menor de zero.<br>-hola?...-contesto un algo deprimido kaname-  
>-kaname! Mañana te quedaras después de la escuela para hablar con zero!-dijo un muy alegre ichiru…<br>-con…zero?-los ojos de kaname se abrieron como platos-el esta de acuerdo con esto?- dijo después de unos segundos de perplejidad  
>-si! Ya lo convencí así que esta es tu oportunidad perfecta!...que no se te escape!<br>-espera! Ichiru?- luego de eso el tono me marcar se escucho por toda la habitación, no savia si estar alegre o no respecto a la invitación…pero el deseo de tener a su peli plateado ya era intolerable…ya no quería mas malentendidos, lo que quería en ese instante era tener, besar y tocas a zero…pero no podía tomárselo tan fácilmente por lo que recordó a su único amigo que estaba pasando por una situación familiar: takuma ichijou ….  
>-hola?...-contesto un muy deprimido takuma…<br>-ichijou…tengo un problema y necesito que me aconsejes…  
>- yo también tengo mis problemas kaname…-contesto takuma a lo cual kaname se sorprendido ya que casi siempre takuma seria el primero en darle consejos o instrucciones de cómo actuar para conquistar a zero.<br>-te sucede algo takuma?...  
>-hoy bese a shiki pero fui rechazado y pienso que ahora me odia…<br>-yo fui golpeado por zero y el piensa que salgo con su hermano…- un silencio se escucho por parte de las dos líneas hasta que el vampiro de cabello café hablo:  
>-pero…hace poco me llamo ichiru diciéndome que zero me estaría esperando después de la escuela para disculparse…<br>-acaso me estas presumiendo!- hablo enojado takuma  
>-no lo hago! Solo pido un consejo…<br>-pues no soy el mejor para dártelo en este momento ¬¬  
>nuevo silencio se escucho por parte de los dos…las cosas no podrían estar peor de lo que ya estaban hasta que a los dos se les vino a las mente la única persona que ya haya pasado por esto y que ahora este viviendo feliz de rosa… así es, nadie mas ni nadie menos que akatsuki kain, que hace una semana el tierno hanabusa aidou le había declarado su amor y este lo había aceptado por lo que los dos estaban saliendo y según ellos las cosas deberían ir bien…<br>-LLAMEMOS A KAIN!-dijeron al unisono los dos frustrados… takuma llamo a kain y los dos esperaron a que contestara:  
>-ha…hola?...-dijo kain algo cansado<br>-kain?...soy yo takuma junto con kaname queremos saber como te va con aido?- dijo el oji verde mientras kaname esperaba en la otra línea,.  
>-bien…si quieres pregúntale- dijo kain a lo que takuma escucho un ruido que venía del fondo junto con el sonido de la cama que se movía frenéticamente: "si vas hablar por teléfono al menos sal de mi!", se alcanzo a percatar que la voz era de aido…¿en que situación los encontró?..."basta…Ha…no tan fuerte!", logro escuhar de nuevo al rubio de ojos azules gemir por la línea, por lo que otra vez se le vino en la mente que su llamada fue en el peor momento posible! (kyaaaaaa O_o).<br>-ha…ya lo escuhaste ahora no me molestes-dijo con un quejido…luego escuho el tono de marcar por lo que se dispuso a hablar con kaname en la otra línea.  
>-y?...que te dijo…-dijo intrigado al no escuhar la voz de su amigo.<br>-te maldigo kain…-dijo un muy celoso takuma mordiéndose los labios pensando en la buena fortuna del de cabello naranja.  
>-he?...oye y entonces que le digo a zero mañana?<br>-yo tengo mis propios problemas!- luego escuho el tono de marcar…al parecer lo único que podía hacer era esperar el momento de encontrarse con zero, lo que lo hacía alegrarse un poco pero al mismo tiempo ponerse nervioso.  
>-bien…mañana zeri será mío!.-dijo un decidido kaname, mientras que en la casa de takuma el rubio igual de decidido dijo:<br>-bien!...mañana le robare un beso a shiki sin que me rechace!  
>asi es… mañana empezaba el dia para los dos enamorados ,y al mismo tiempo ambos se ponían :<p>

* * *

><p>"En campaña!"<p>

Fin.

kyaaaaa… en este capitulo se me paso un poco la mano pero tampoco esta tan largo eso si :D en la parte en que takuma llamo a kain casi me sangra la nariz escribiéndolo pero no se preocupen se pondrá peor! Tanto que me tendrán que hacer una transfusión de sangre! XD

Bueno ya puse a la siguiente pareja y ahora veremos más acción y nos acercaremos a mi muerte por desangramiento…hasta la próxima XD (comenten! Por fis me encanta recibir comentarios AUNQUE CON POQUITOS IGUAL SOY FELIZ :3 y no olviden que pueden pedirme lo que quieran no tengan miedo cualquier cosa que me pidan desde ideas *censuradas* hasta cosas locas y divertidas XD )


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaa a todos los que leen mis locas invenciones…pues primero que todo …se me vinieron un montón de cuestiones encima por lo que no continúe por un tiempo pero no se preocupen no lo dejare botado y ahora que se me dio el tiempo seguiré con mis locas ideas! XD…  
>esta serie no me pertenece porque si no ya todos estarían asiendo cosas indecentes por allí ,sigamos con la anhelada historia…<p>

* * *

><p>4 capitulo: ¿cita?...<p>

Era de mañana y en la cama se encontraba un muy cansado zero, con su aura asesina a su al redor que salía de su habitación y llegaba hasta las casa de los vecinos, quienes pensaban que se encontraba un asesino suelto.  
>zero había sido amenazado por ishiru para disculparse con kuran kaname por lo que había pasado el dia anterior, pero el chico de ojos amatistas no tenía ni la más pequeña intensión de hacerlo…"¿<em>por qué rayos debo disculparme con ese vampiro pervertido?...¿por tratar de defender a mi hermano de ese chupa sangre?...¿¡tendre que estar a solas con el?...<em>pensaba el pobre zero mientras seguía recostado sobre su cama…con la intensión de ahorcarse, o aun mejor ahorcar a kaname!. Se levanto normalmente mientras que ichiru con una sonrisa maliciosa, se encontraba abajo hablando con su madre de sus ideas yaoistas sobre su hermano y cierto vampiro.  
>-ichiru…asegúrate de que tu hermano y kaname terminen juntos!-<br>-no te preocupe…ya lo tengo todo calculado-definitivamente algo tenía planeado cierto hermano menor, pero tendremos que esperar para descubrirlo :D.

Mientras en otra casa…o más bien mansión, se encontraba una muy apurada yuuki arreglándose a máxima velocidad, en tanto su hermano estaba sentado terminando una taza de café negro, perdido en sus pensamientos , pero aun asi con una sonrisa de príncipe y una actitud calmada, completamente diferente a lo que pasaba en su mente en ese momento…zero iba a disculparse con el…¿acaso era su oportunidad?...tener a un calmado zero era bastante difícil por su agresiva actitud, si no podía decirle lo que sentía al menos podría tratar de explicarle que no existía nada entre su hermano y el, ¿pero cómo podría explicar su extraño comportamiento sin decir la verdad?. Sin perder su muy calmado semblante seguía metido en sus pensamientos mientras que ya lista yuuki gritaba desde la puerta  
>-niiichan!...llegaremos tarde! Vamos!-decía mientras todavía revuelta trataba de arreglarse el listón que tenía en el cuello.<br>-he?...si vamos- decía kaname saliendo por fin de sus pensamientos, tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la puerta para marcharse con su hermana. Durante el camino de los kuran, yuuki tratando de entrometerse en la vida de su hermano empezó una conversación.  
>-oye…ni chan, sabes…zero ayer estaba muy molesto porque tú y ichiru estaban saliendo…<br>-ya te lo dije no estoy saliendo con ichiru…-suspiro de tan solo recordar lo anterior-  
>-entonces ¿no sientes nada por él?.. –decía yuuki mirándolo fijamente-<br>-no, no siento nada por el…-decía seguro y con una expresión calmada…  
>-y por zero?...-cambio su cara angelical por una traviesa y malpensada…la expresión de kaname se alarmo un poco pero sin dejar su actitud principesca…y con un cierto tono de sarcasmo le contesto su duda.<br>-eso a ti no te concierne…todavía -al decir esto miro a su hermana con una expresión divertida, mientras que está hacia un puchero, no tardaron mucho en encontrarse con los gemelos kiryu que caminaban tranquilamente, al momento en que yuuki e ichiru intercambiaran miradas pervertidas se separaron de sus respectivos hermanos y se adelantaron dejándolos solos.  
>-ni chaan! Cuida de zero…me adelantare con ichiru!-gritaba la peli castaña mientras se alejaba con el peli plata a una distancia ya muy avanzada.<br>-ICHIRU!...me las pagaras luego!-gritaba extra furioso…mientras que kaname calmado y serio le dio una de sus famosas sonrisas seductoras a lo que zero solo atino a rechazar y seguir su camino.  
>-buenos días zero…<br>-no me hables kuran…-decia mientras apretaba sus puños y caminaba apresurado…_"¿en verdad piensa disculparse?",_pensaba kaname tratando de alcanzar a su testarudo angel plateado.  
>-o-oye kuran…pues yo..-decia zero deteniéndose y dándose la vuelta mirando fijamente a kaname con un leve sonrojo que trataba de disimular, kaname tenia que tomar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abalanzarse encima de su extraño peliplateado, ya que nunca ponía esta faceta.<br>-yo…respecto a ayer…-iso una pausa mientras tomaba aire y sentía las ganas de matar a alguien  
>-olvídalo!...te lo diré después de clase me escuchaste!-dijo zero dándose la vuelta completamente rojo y alejándose lo más posible del shokeado kaname…el cual no pudo evitar dar una pequeña risa mientras sonreía y veía como su angel se alejaba molesto.<br>-bueno…mientras mas cueste obtenerlo, mas dulce es el placer de tenerlo.-dijo con una cara seductora siguiéndole el paso a zero y entrando a la academia.

Senri shiki había faltado ese día a clases ya que tenía que ir a una sesión de modelaje con rima, esto lo savia takuma, pero al pensar que su lindo shiki no estaría hoy y que para peor estaría con otras personas lo hacia ponerse algo celoso, al parecer no podría disculparse y arreglar las cosas, pero no se daría por vencido. Mientras en un estudio de modelaje se encontraba shiki con un traje azul cielo posando rodeado de rosas blancas…para un comercial de un perfume masculino mientras que detrás del camarógrafo se encontraba rima con un traje rosa con muchos vuelos y lasos, mirando como posaba extrañamente…ellos siempre estaban juntos por lo que savia cuando algo le molestaba.  
>-hey…shiki…¿Qué te pasa hoy?-preguntaba la chica de coletas mientras le acercaba una caja de pokis,<br>-nada realmente…-decía suspirando el chico mientras tomaba la caja  
>-no me mientas…te movías extraño y no mirabas directo a la cámara<br>-es por ese BAKA de takuma…-decía por lo bajo mientras se metía un poki a la boca, aunque lo haya dicho bajo rima pudo escucharlo, por lo que puso una sonrisa y empezó a hablar.  
>-¿es que acaso te violo?...<br>-no bromees…además ¿porque tendría que hacer eso?…-shiki era inexpresivo pero aun asi con el comentario de su amiga no pudo evitar ponerse algo rojo.  
>-por que le gustas… ¿no me digas que no te has dado cuenta?...pobre takuma…-decía suspirando con una gota bajando por su cabeza.<br>-no digas tonterías….-decía sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro devorando el ultimo de los pokis de la caja ya vacía.  
>-pero también te gusta… ¿no?...después de todo aunque no pones muchas expresiones, cuando estas con él te noto feliz.-puso una sonrisa y le quito la caja vacía de las manos.<br>-y bueno… ¿que fue lo que hiso?... si me dices te traeré mas…  
>-el…me beso…en los labios…-dijo bajando la voz de nuevo, pero esto un serbia de nada ya que rima podía escucharlo claramente y no pudo evitar sonreír divertida. "<em>Bien…no tardaran mucho en salir juntos"…<em>pensaba sin quitar la gran sonrisa que llevaba.  
>-bueno…tal vez solo lo hiso como broma…será mejor que hables con el…<br>-lo hare…-shiki se alejo para su próxima toma mientras rima pensaba en crear un manga yaoi con sus anécdotas…

Volviendo a la pareja principal… por alguna razón yuuki y ichiru se habían sentado juntos por lo que zero se encontraba solo junto a la ventana…mientras sentía el aura yaoista que le pegaban eso dos…  
>-y bien ichiru…¿qué tienes planeado?-decía por lo bajo yuuki mientras el profesor copiaba unos problemas en la pizarra.<br>-tranquila…las cosas se darán solas…solo hay que dar unos pequeños empujonsitos y…-ichiru no pudo decir mas ya que la regla del profesor fue a dar en su pupitre dejando de piedra a los dos cupidos, seguidos de un castigo. Zero reía por lo bajo por la mala suerte de su hermano y yuuki…las clases se le asieron cortas después de cierto espectáculo y ya se acercaba la hora de encontrarse con kaname para su tortuosa disculpa…"_diablos…si no hay de otra" _pensó justo después de escuchar el timbre anunciando el final del día.  
>kaname se encontraba saliendo de la escuela cuando zero se le aserco y le dijo..<br>-llego la hora…-al decir esto tomo el brazo del vampiro y lo llevó detrás de la escuela, kaname no puso resistencia alguna y solamente lo siguió mientras notaba en el menor un cierto sonrojo que lo hacía ver adorable.  
>-y bien zero…¿Qué me bas a decir?- ubo un silencio por parte del peli plata que apretaba los puños y con toda su fuerza de voluntad se volte a kaname y dijo con los ojos serados y una actitud fría e indiferente.<br>-lamento mucho haberte golpeado el otro dia y haberte amenazado… -kaname vio asombrado la disculpa del menor por lo que no pudo evitar reir.  
>-¡no te rias!... diablos y yo que pensé que era lo correcto disculparse con un imbécil como tu..-decia zero con intensión de irse pero una mano se lo impidió al sujetarlo de la cintura y asiéndolo girar hacia su dirección.<br>-lo lamento…es solo que te veias demasiado lindo de esa forma…-dijo kaname acercando BASTANTE a su persona, cosa que causo que zero se enrojeciera y un escalofrio pasara por su espalda  
>-te perdonare si estás dispuesto a hacer algo por mi…<br>-ni…ni muerto dejaría que me mordieras maldito chupasangre…-dijo zero después de haber reaccionado.  
>-tentador…pero preferiría que me acompañaras a una cita<br>_"¿¡cita!"…_penso zero mientras levantaba su puño con intensión de golpear a kaname, pero sin lograrlo ya que fue sujetado por el…sus dos manos estaban siendo sujetadas por lo que no se podía moverse, literalmente estaba a la merced del pura sangre…  
>-sueltame de una vez kura…-no pudo pronunciar mas ya que sus labios fueron silenciados por el mayor en un tierno y dulce beso el cual solo duro un par de segundos antes de que kaname se separara y dejara a un choqueado zero.<br>-te vendré a buscar en la noche para salir a cenar…si no vienes no te disculpare…no quieres hacer triste a ichiru… ¿verdad?-dijo tranquilo y sereno mientras se alejaba con una enorme sonrisa. Zero por fin reacciono después de unos segundos y al ver que kaname ya no se encontraba, con una fuerza sobre humana empezó a golpar su cabeza contra una pared a tal punto de atravesarla y luego pegar un grito que se escucho por toda la escuela, incluso en el salón en que se encontraban ichiru y yuuki en su castigo.  
>-cres que paso algo bueno?...<br>-si es asi es una lástima que nos lo perdiéramos…-dijo en un puchero ichiru.  
>kaname sintió el grito de su ángel plateado pero realmente estaba feliz por lo que había hecho pero aun asi no estaría satisfecho hasta hacerlo completamente SUYO…y esperaría con ansias hasta la noche…¿Qué pasara después?...<p>

* * *

><p>¿Zero y kaname terminaran juntos?...¿shiki y ichijou se bolberan a besar?...y ¿que paso con aidou y kain?.<p>

Esperen hasta el próximo capítulo! :D

Por cierto quiero disculparme por la tardanza de este capitulo…me tome un MUUUUY largo descanso y no continue XD pero bueno el próximo no tardara tanto…y espero ansiosa los comentario para darme inspiración…nos vemos hasta la próxima con mas ideas mias y por lo menos ya el caminito hacia el LEMON ya esta siendo un poco marcado aunque todavía quedan detallitos por areglar…


End file.
